Drunken Love
by geekwars-19
Summary: Pearl can't get over her shyness in front of Garnet. Until an embarrassing late night event leads Pearl to realize she needs a convince boast. Good thing Amethyst has the answer in a bottle. How will it effect Pearl and how will it effect Garnet?
1. Chapter 1

Pearl and garnet start dating and its going great until the topic of intimacy comes into the relationship. Now Pearl must figure out a way to be not only the perfect gem girlfriend but also the perfect gem _lover._

**Pearl's Point Of View**

It was only 3:45AM I wasn't sleeping but while Steven was still sleeping next to Amethyst. They were both lying down next to each other on the couch after watching some movie about a wizard child and some long series of adventures. I personally wasn't paying attention to it because I was to focused into Garnet. _Garnet _oohh... she is just so amazin_g_ I cant keep my eyes off of her.

Even though she was looking over at the other two I couldn't get my eyes off her. We have been secretly dating for some time, ever since Rose passed we have been more open to each other about our feelings, our fears, our dream s for Steven. She finally looked over to me I felt my heart start to pound, she smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me on the lips quickly and softly. I felt myself blush a bit but I love the way she makes me feel. The butterflies the moments when I start to blush, even though I hate to admit it I do blush easily around her. technically we have been this close for a a whole human year. She took her hand to lift up my chin to look at me. I took this moment to remove her glasses, her third eye did take me by surprise when I first saw it but I got used to it. She never has her third eye open either, I personally think she is self conscious about it but it's not something worth bringing up, I don't mind it. We shared another kiss we deepened it either because we could here Steven moving while he was sleeping. I didn't want Amethyst to wake up and see this. Garnet was warned me that we need to tell her but I'm not ready, Amethyst is our friend but I doubt her maturity for this situation, I mean come on, she used to play pranks on Greg all the time, even in front of Rose!...but then again it was in good fun, once again Rosa was a better Gem then me.

"Something the matter?" Garnet asked me. I avoided eye contact with her even though her hands still cupped my face. I think she knew what I was thinking. "Your cute when your shy" she said with a light quiet laugh, she smiled at me. I shut my eyes tight, feeling my face turn a darker shade of blue. _Dammit! Why must she always be right?! Dammit why does she always make me blush! _I couldn't look her in the eyes I was too embarrassed, she then lightly missed my gem, the butterflies as some humans would call it now took over me. I love her, so much, why cant I show her the romantic affection she deserves? "I'm nervous!" I blurted out, more likely squeaked out, I'm so pathetic. She then took her hands off my face and placed them on my shoulders. "What do you have to be nervous about?" she questioned me pulling me close to her, I felt her embrace and felt so comfortable in it, are faces inches apart, my heart pounding like a drum, I knew what was going to happen next. I closed my eyes and reached in for a kiss, our third kiss for the evening to be exact but maybe it will be more then a peck on the lips. I then kissed her. My felt my face burn even hotter then before, but not due to the sensation of being on her lips, no...I Missed! My kiss landed sorta on her lips but more on her chin. How!? I mean she was right in front of me! How did I miss her! UGH! How embarrassing! I pulled away instantly to see her reaction. She just starred at me with a confused look on her face. "Did you try to kiss me there?" she questioned. I pulled away from her completely getting off the couch without trying to wake Steven who was right next to me. I just whimpered out "I'm sorry" then left the room as ast as I could.

In my room I just passed back and forth on the water fall, STUPID STUPID STUPID! I said out loud, I can't belive I did that! I told her I was nervous! So she must think I am intimated by her, and I missed when I kissed her; which makes me look like I didn't put in any effort. I looked down at my room, she hasn't come in to see me. Maybe she is upset with me. I wouldn't blame her if she was, having a girlfriend who cant even kiss her in a dark room, isn't worth dating. My eyes started to water when I realized I could be right.

She might not care or me anymore...

I sniffled a bit

"You okay?" I heard a voice from right behind me. It startled me. It wasn't Garnet though it was

Amethyst? Whats she doing in my room?

"Amethyst!" I snarled at her "Why are you in my room you know I-"

she just put her hand in the air to signal me to shut up, which I hated when she did that.

"Save it Pearl! I saw what happened" she yelled at me, I stopped dead in my tracks when she said that. She saw what happened I thought she was asleep. I couldn't control myself anymore, I then fell to my knees and softly started crying. Amethyst put her hands on my shoulder for comfort "Hey" she said quietly to me "It's okay, she isn't upset and you shouldn't be either" I lifted up my head to meet her eyes and she was smiling softly at me. Even though she doesn't act it much, Amethyst can be very sensitive and understanding of others feelings. She was supportive of Rose's relationship with Greg and out of all the gems she is the closest to him out of Garnet and I.

"You two just started dating it's no big deal" she stated. Not knowing how long we have actually been together I came clean and told her.

"Amethyst...Garnet and I have been dating for nine months".

She moved away shocked

"Almost a year! Seriously!" she said in shock

my head and shoulders sunk down after hearing her tone. It does sound pathetic in nine months we acted completely the same as before.

Amethyst realized she made me feel worse so she tried to say something encouraging

"Uhhh I mean ummm... hey t-thats cool, no need to rush we don't age so uhh..." she couldn't think of anything to say.

I got up from off my knees. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better but it's no use. I'm not a good girlfriend" I spun around in frustration and waved my hands in the air, "I can fight monsters, but I can't muster up the courage to let Garnet know how I feel about her" after that I felt Amethyst grab the bow on the back of my shirt.

"Well looks like you need a boast of confidence! And I got the perfect thing or that come on!" she pulled me close to the waterfall.

"Amethyst don't pull!" before I could get control she had already made us fall into the water and down into her mess of a living space.

"Amethyst you got me all wet!" I yelled. She smirked at me wiping her hair in my face "Isn't that what you should be saying to Garnet" she winked at me.

My face instantly turned blue. She was made an extremely dirty joke.

"Hah look at your face your totally blushing" she pointed at me and started laughing. I puffed out my cheeks in frustration, all though I know that wasn't helping she knew I was getting annoyed.

"I am not!" I yelled, knowing or a fact it was a lie.

"Relax P, I'm just teasing, after I give you this you won't act like such a school girl around Garnet" she said walking over to a pile of junk. I could barely make out what was in the pile but I did see a refrigerator, I noticed her opening the door and pulling out a bottle.

"Amethyst what is that"

Amethyst then looked at the bottle then looked at me "It's a confidence potion, you know like love potion and stuff" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Amethyst that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard" I said flatly. "It looks like a cheap bottle of wine"

Amethyst looked at the bottle again "Well you won't know unless you try" she said turning away from me. "If your not interested then fine, don't say I didn't try to help"

what if she was right?

"Wait Amethyst!"

she turned to me

"I'll give it a shot"

Amethyst smiled at me

"Perfect, Down this bottle down before you go on a date with Garnet and soon you will be; Pearl the crystal gem, fighting monsters and gettin' funky with Da Boss!" she said pointing at me.

"Oh whatever!" I said crossing my arms, hating myself for the fact that I feel myself blush again. She started laughing at me again.

"heh, your blushing again, your such a prude, if you need more the fridge is full of them" she said handing me the bottle.

"Have you two done it yet?" she asked

my face turned an even darker shade of blue, which made it obvious what the answer was.

"That's not important Amethyst!"

she just started to giggle more at my expense. "Well once you get a few bottles of these in you that will become a thing of the passed" she said smoothly.

I took in a deep breathe " Okay, I hope this works the way you say it does Amethyst, Tomorrow I'm going to ask her on a date"

I looked at the bottle and though to myself . With this potion in hand nothing can go wrong. No more stammering uncontrollably and waiting for Garnet to make the first move, no more missing opportunities, I'm gonna. Get funky with my boss!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Epic Fail

Normal POV

Peal was ready to take on the day, it was 11:00am and Steven and Connie planned to go on a date, which made it perfect for her to ask Garnet out. She examined herself in her mirror she pulled up from the water below her to examine herself.

_With this confidence potion Amethyst gave I'm sure I'll feel more comfortable in south more modern and maybe a bit more revealing. _

She then magically made a knee high dark blue shirt and light top blue top that was strapless, she also made a necklaces with an oyster shell appear as well. It wasn't something she would normally wear but she thought it looked nice.

Now in this out fit she tried to to think ways to approach Garnet. She looked into her mirror and begna to speak out loud.

"How to ask her?..."

she questioned, she then made a pose in the mirror, hands on her hips, shoulder arched to the left, she tried to give her best sexy look and she began to practice.

"Garnet, since the kids are away why don't we...umm we?"

she lost focus on what to say "How about..."

she began with a different pose, her right hand in the back of her head and her left one on her hip

"Well, Well, looks we certainly came into luck being alone to today because we can-"

she stopped in mid sentence when her eyes looked down slightly to see Amethyst looking up at her, her hand were over her mouth as if she was desperately trying not to laugh out loud.

Pearl turned a bright shade of blue. "How long have you been there!" she yelled.

"Long even to see your little performance, you know you should just say something like-"

she instantly morphed into Pearl, "Oh Garnet, please take me! Whomp whomp!" she began to smack her ass.

Pearl turned an even darker shade. "Stop that right now Amethyst or I'll-" she stopped when Garnet entered the room, amethyst instantly changed back into her normal self when she realized Garnet was looking straight at her.

"Teasing I see" Garnet stated flatly. Amethyst got nervous. The last she wanted to annoy Garnet.

"Uhh, well I was just playing" Amethyst shrugged.

Garnet gave her a light smile, then placed all her attention to Pearl, she adjusted her glasses and looked up at her.

"Pearl,you look really nice" she said.

Pearl delighted to hear Garnet liking her out fit just tried her best to play it off that she wasn't excited.

"Thank you Garnet" Pearl said calmly. The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Amethyst decided to break the silence.

"Well you two have fun watching each other; I'm heading out today to go to that hot dog eating contest"

she then morphed into her usual fluffy cat, "Cats don't need to pay later guys" she then ran off to the door.

Pearl couldn't help but laugh lightly "She always finds something to do doesn't she?"

Garnet shrugged "right, by chance do you have plans today"

Pearl nervously responded "Yes, I-I- mean no, I wanted ask you if you wanted to hang out, and date and well, date"

"I thought we were already dating?" Garnet questioned

"I mean go on a date, Garnet will you go on a date with me?" Pearl asked

Garnet adjusted her glasses again "Sounds good to me, what did you have in mind?"

Pearl's nervous expression then turned to one of uncertainty, she fiddled with her hands a bit

"Oh, um actually I didn't get that far ahead eh hehe"

Pearl felt embarrassed, Garnet just smiled at her "Well Steven is at the pier, and I'm assuming whatever Amethyst is doing is in town, why don't we go out as well?"

"Sounds fine, where would you like to go" Pearl asked

"Arcade?" Garnet asked

Pearl remembered last time they went to the arcade, it wasn't fun on her end but if Garnet liked it, she would do it for her. They began to walk out of the room until Pearl realized she forgot about the confidence potion

"Wait one moment Garnet I need to get something I'll see you out side" she then zoomed up to the tip of her water fall again.

Garnet did as she said and when outside to wait,

Pearl then hovered out of the water the bottle Amethyst gave her.

_It's now or never_ she though to herself.

Then then popped the cork off the bottle and began to down the entire thing. After Peal did that instantly felt a bit dizzy,

"Woah, I hope it's supposed to do that" she said to her self. She then hovered the bottle back into the water.

_Now she show her how confident and romantic I can be!_

**Garnet's POV**

I'm out here waiting for her, I hope she didn't find the arcade idea to be bad, I should have thought of something different

"Ready Garnet, let's go to the arcade!"

was that Pearl? I turned to see her waving at me from the house and smiling at me, she seems awful happy, happier then when I mentioned where we were going just a second ago, quickly came down the stairs to grasp hold of my arm

"Ready to go" she said quickly then planted a small peck on my cheek. If I were the the type to blush I would be right now, my soul mate coming out in a cute outfit and kissing me, it's something I didn't see from her but absolutely loved this.

"Alright then let's go" I said calmly and smoothly. She looked up at me and giggled lightly, I smiled back at her, for some odd reason I could faintly smell alcohol.

At the Arcade we were having a good time, most of the games I had beaten before were no longer there so Pearl and I tried playing road killers, which was fun. She for some reason was surprisingly good at crashing into things. It's nice to see her having fun, he tiny faint giggles were cute to hear and for some reason she was also having hiccups, which was extremely unusual.

**Kill the road! Kill the road! Fantastic!**

the game kept on repeating, it was fun watching her. Amethyst wouldn't believe this even if she saw it with her own eyes.

"I'm winning Garnet! Look how far I got on this level, ohhh! Steven would be so proud! -hiccup- "

her voice sounded a bit off, slurred and her posture was similar to the way Amethyst would sit, something wasn't right with her, I should take her back to the temple.

"Pearl" I said putting my hand on her shoulder "Let's get going" I then pulled her up from her seat. She looked up, at me confused then smirked at me in a very Amethyst style way.

_What is going on with her today?_

"Woah!" I was startled as she jumped on my back.

"Alright then my love, show me to the temple" her voice still slurred, she hugged close to me as I began to walk, it's funny really and unusually, I only give Steven rides on my back, when we travel for a long amount of time. I didn't mind though, she was close to me and that's all that mattered to me.

"You know your so cool, calm, collective, I'm so lucky you like me" she whispered as she snuggled up closer to my neck. I smiled at her compliment, she then proceeded to speak.

"You know, I always get so nervous around, I just want to make such a good impression on you, I always rehearse in my head what to say to you, my stomach always flutters, heart races, and I blush so easily around you, -sign-, you sure have an effect on women Garnet"

_Did I just hear her right, she just told me all that, we have talked but never about her feelings in that matter...Usually I get her nervous laugh, or she rambles on about a mission, never this, I can't believe I make her feel all these things..._

"I love you" she cooed, her voice still slightly slurring.

My head skipped a beat after hearing that. She loves me? Or course she loves me, and I love her but I never heard her say it out loud before. She then kissed my neck.

"We have been a team for over a thousand years, dating for almost a year, we barely kiss, we never actually made out, I know I never made a move applying that I wanted to but I wish you would...for lack of a better term completely _'take charge'_

I couldn't figure out what she implying, Is she implying implying I just-

"I mean if you were to just push me down and have your way with me _sexually and just maul me! _I would actually really like it, same thing with kissing with making out more, as long as you do it to me I'm okay" Pearl slurred out

Did I hear her correctly?!

I had to ask

"Pearl, are you saying what I think your saying?"

she then moved her hand from my shoulders to my breasts, _Is this really happening?!" _I almost let go of her, I then felt her lower pelvis grind against my back in a rutting motion, _Oh, this is exactly what I think is happening. _

Thank goodness we are already close to the temple, I still carried her up the stairs. When we finally got into the loft she was still grinding on my back, I personally didn't mind but I could here Steven and Amethyst talking up stairs.

"Pearl, please calm down, the children and Amethyst are here"

she snickered "Hard to contain myself around you"

I signed now I was becoming annoyed with her actions. Hoping she won't make a full out herself or me for that matter.

I opened the door to see Connie and Steven sitting at the kitchen table with Amethyst sitting on top of the table in her usual fashion.

"Garnet and Pearl are home!" Steven looked over in excitement. Then he looked a bit confused as he noticed I was carrying Pearl on my back. "Are you giving Pearl a piggy back ride?"

"Yeah, she was tired" I said hoping Pearl wouldn't say anything else otherwise.

"Hey,Steven, Connie,Amethy..." she managed slurred out before falling to the right .landing hard on the ground with a large thud. Scarring Connie and Steven, Amethyst just stood there in shock.

"Pearl!" all four of us cried in unison. She had fallen hard on the floor of the house. She wasn't moving either.

"Is she okay?" Steven asked concerned. He elevated her head, Connie looked down at her

"Is she drunk?" she asked. _How would she of all human children know what being drunk looks like_

"No Connie, as gems we hardly ever drink human alcohol because it could effect our fighting in battle" I told her calmly even though I was doubting myself, _Pearl wouldn't drink Alcohol before going on a date with me, would she?_

Amethyst came from the kitchen to pick up Pearl bridal style "Pearl might just have the summer flu or something kids, Gems can get sick to you know, we should get her to sleep, right Garnet?" she looked at me, she gave me the look of 'I need to talk to you'.

"Right, Amethyst, she must be sick, let's get her some rest" I then took pearl from Amethyst and proceeded to carry her to the door.

I decided it would be best to go into my room, last thing I want is for her to find a way to drown in her's.

"Ooh, your room Garnet, your not gonna take advantage of her are you?" Amethyst said. I do like how sometimes Amethyst can rile Pearl up but in this case I am in no mood.

"Is there something I should know?" I asked.

Amethyst then gave me a guilty look. "Well, you know, your girlfriend is kinda a dork...and well I gave her a bottle of cheap wine to ease her nerves on her date with you" I sighed I know Amethyst means well, even though she doesn't always have the best solution.

"She's nuts about you, you know that right?" she asked.

I looked down at her Pearl then back at her. I placed Pearl on my meditation rug in my room.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"My room is closer to her's so I hear all the late night conversation rehearsals, she gets so upset if she thinks she did something dumb in front of you, Rose and I totally knew she had a crush on you"

I adjusted my glasses "This is the first time I heard of this"

she just shrugged at me "I like to tease Pearl but I wouldn't blurt out her crush like that, I mean come on, that would just be unfair. I figured queen of the dorks would finally tell you..."

I chuckled lightly then we both looked at Pearl who was still completely knocked out,

"How did you two end up hooking up? Did you have to make the first move?" she asked.

I smiled at her, I enjoyed the memory of how Pearl and I became an item.

"She was rambling,..." I told her "Then she slipped by telling me how much so idolized me"

Amethyst snorted, "Dork queen"

"My Dork queen" I stated. _What am I going to do when she wakes up?_


	3. taking charge part 1

Both Gems hovered over Pearl to see if she was alright. Garnet stroked her cheek as Pearl still was sound asleep. Amethyst looked worried. Most likely because she was still guilty for tricking Pearl into drinking a whole bottle of wine.

"I'm not mad" Garnet finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

Amethyst sighed in relief "I'm glad, but I doubt Pearl will be as forgiving"

Garnet chuckled lightly "Maybe not, but your heart was in the right place"

"She's gonna use her sphere on me"

they shared a small laugh together before they noticed Pearl's eyes starting to flutter open. Garnet was relieved to see her waking up. As soon as her eyes opened, Pearl looked up to see Garnet then turned over to her side quickly "BLARRGH" she vomited on same side Amethyst was on. Causing her to jump back and yell. "EWW! PEARL!" Pearl coughed several times and spit, Garnet had the feeling that Pearl wasn't entirely aware of her surroundings. She turned over to look up at Garnet, groggy she whimpered out. "My head hurts" Garnet shushed her by placing her finger on her lips. "It's alright, Amethyst will clean the mess, I'll stay with you"

"HEY!" Amethyst shouted "I have to clean it?"

Garnet just nodded in agreement. Amethyst got up annoyed that Pearl had almost puked on her but didn't further protesting the fact she had to clean it because it was technically her fault.

**GARNET'S P.O.V**

She tossed and turned in pain, I knew she was feeling the effect of a 'hang over' as the humans call it. I felt so bad I couldn't make the pain go away with magic. It was just something she had to handle on her own. I rolled her over to her side just in case she got sick again. I laid next to her and started to rub her back gently

Amethyst had returned with a bucket and mop to and began to clean, she also brought air freshener spray to get rid of the vomit odor in the air.

"Good job" I said with a smirk

"I'm burning this mop" Amethyst said still slightly annoyed. She left again leaving me and Pearl alone again. Pearl had finally fallen asleep again, I was more relived now to know she was not getting sick again, I watched her to the entire night, she breathing, light snores, and slight movements were pleasant to see. I couldn't help myself I kissed her Gem, she was so beautiful, despite her drunken state, I loved every moment I had with her. I snuggled with her for the entire night until I knew it was time to wake up Steven and get him ready for school. Even though I didn't want to leave her I had to perform my duties as a guardian to Steven.

I left my room to enter back into the house where Steven was to see he was already awake with Amethyst; she had already made him breakfast, surprising she was making a large breakfast. Scrambled eggs, Bacon, Sausage, pancakes, muffins, orange juice, milk. Wow, this is quite a spread, I know Amethyst can cook and when she does, she certainly out does herself. In this case she did and how she got the money to buy all these breakfast items is a whole other question and I know I won't like the answer.

"Garnet" Steven called my name with his mouth full of food. "Look at all the food Amethyst made!" showing me his full plate of eggs and a half eaten muffin. "Want some?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sounds good, thank you for breakfast Amethyst" She had me a plate and beamed a smile at me, proud of herself for the food no doubt and probably having her mind in the gutter, seeming as I has Pearl in my room all night.

After we were all finished with meal, Steven grabbed his cheeseburger backpack and rushed to the front door.

"Steven" I said in my warning tone "Are you forgetting something?"

He gave me that fake innocent look of his, despite it being cute I crossed my arms and awaited his response.

He just shrugged. "I don't know" he lied to me. Before I could say more amethyst decided to jump in.

"Your teeth bro, brush your teeth, you can't go to school and kiss Connie after eating an onion omelet dude"

He look at the both of us embarrassed and without saying a word ran to the bathroom. Amethyst started laughing. "You gotta teases him a little G, or he won't learn" she said to me. Even though Amethyst is all about joking around. This was a case where it worked. A bit of teasing instead of scolding got the job done better then what I would have done.

"Ready" he called leaving the bathroom. I turned to Amethyst ad smiled, "Your right" I said then left her as I took Steven. Once we got outside and began walking towards the main road he finally asked what I knew he wanted to ask all night. "Is Pearl okay?" he looked up at me with his big brown eyes. I nodded. "Yes, she just became ill while her and I were on a late night mission" I felt a bit guilty for lying but Steven is only twelve, and humans frown upon same sex relationships. I know he has no idea Pearl and I are in one of those frowned upon relationships. He will find out when he is a bit older.

**Pearl's P.O.V back at the temple**

My eyes fluttered open, my head and stomach ached in so much pain, what happened last night? Was I in the middle of a battle that went wrong? I felt sick as I scanned around the room I noticed I was not in my normal place. Garnet's room? Why am I here? I tried to get up but instantly felt dizzy. My head was spinning in pain, I can't believe how sick I feel I have never felt this way before. I stumbled a bit to the door until I finally gained my regular balance back. Good thing no one could see me, Amethyst I'm sure would have had a good laugh watching my trip over myself. As soon as I got to the door to enter the house I saw Amethyst cleaning, or her attempt of cleaning at least.

"Us a mop Amethyst" I stated flatly. Annoyed just by the sight of her laziness. Why in the world would she us paper towels to clean a spill on the floor; knowing well enough that a mop would do a better job then that.

She smirked at me "Well, good morning sunshine, how are you liking your walk of shame" she said to me in a smug voice. What in the world could she mean. "Not now! My head is killing me and-"

"Hush it princess hangover" she cut me off and handed me a cup of tea. I was surprised by that gesture but I didn't say thank you, I just took a small sip. _She made it too sweet_ I though to myself.

"Want breakfast?" she asked making a plate. I would usually say no but for some reason I felt hungry and eating to me made me feel like that would be a good idea. "Here" she said and handed me plate of eggs and other random breakfast meets. I smiled at her as I began to eat, _Wow! This was really good_ I thought to myself. My headache was slowly going away. I remember to ask her "When I came out of temple what were you cleaning up?" I asked.

"Just orange juice" she said with a shrug. I glared.

"paper towels are not going to make it less sticky earlier just use the mop"

"I threw it out"

I became annoyed "Why!, that was a new mop head!"

"I had to clean puck with it"

"Oh great amethyst! What did you do, eat more spoiled food?" I snapped at her, usually this is always her fault, why we have messes in the temple or in the house.

"For your information, "For your information Miss high and mighty; you threw up last night in Garnet's room"

My eyes opened wide with shock ad horror, I was being mean to Amethyst for no reason and on top of that I got sick in my girlfriends room.

"W-what do you m-mean Amethyst" I was so confused. She just rolled her eyes at me. "You seriously don't remember anything do you?" I nodded no, now I was a bit scared for what she was about to say. She used her hand to number out my most shameful moments of last night. "One, you tried to give Garnet a hickey, Two you dry humped her while she was giving you a piggy back ride, three you passed out and landed on your ass and freaked her, and four you almost threw up on me, and that's about it"

I felt like crying I can't believe I did all that in front of the Gem that I am in love with. I berried my face in my hands "How?" I felt Amethyst pat my shoulder in a sign of comfort. "On the bright side, your good at video games and Garnet finds your dorky-ness to be super cute" I looked up at her "How come I feel sick and I can't remember anything?" she looked at me with a guilty expression. "Umm, you might get mad but my confidence potion I gave you was wine" she backed away from me a bit, which was smart of her, food food in my stomach my reflexes were back to normal and I instantly summoned my sphere "You What!?" I pointed it at her.

She backed into the corner where the fridge was "Pearl, cool it!" she said to me holding her hands in the air as a shield to protect herself from my wrath. "You made me look like a fool and you want me to 'cool it' ?" I raised my sphere over my head to strike her, I wasn't going to hit to the point of causing her to retreat inside her Gem but hit her hard enough to get the point across. I was going to strike down until I saw a red gauntlet stop my sphere in mid swing. _Oh no, Garnet is home I didn't even hear her come in._

I turned to face her but before could say anything my eyes betrayed me by watering up. I couldn't stand to make myself look worse in front if her so I ran as fast as I could to my room.

**Normal Point of View**

Garnet looked over to see Amethyst still in stock. "What happened?" she asked the smaller Gem. Amethyst began to explain "I made her food, she yelled at me for not using a mop to clean, then I told her I used the mop last night on her puke, and she got all paranoid about what happened last night so I told her what happened, and she freaked out and took her frustration out on me! I knew she was going to us her Sphere on me!"

Garnet rested her hands on the small Gem. "I'll talk to her but you need to clean up the rest of this mess" Amethyst frowned but did not complain.

Garnet proceeded to check on Pearl. Once she arrived in Pearl's room she couldn't see her but could here faint sniffling from behind her water her large water pillar in the front of her room. Walking behind it Garnet jumped into the water to see if she could find her. When she came around the corner she saw Pearl's naked back as she was in the water washing up, Garnet noticed the bottle of mouth wash and shampoo.

"Pearl? Are you alright?" this startled her and she dove deep into the water to hide her body from Garnet's eyes. "Garnet, your clothes are all wet, you didn't have to come in to see me" she whined, her whining was kinda cute to Garnet, but the important matter was not her cuteness but her happiness right now. Pearl was turned away from her. She wasn't even facing Garnet. Until Garnet spun her around in the water to face her. "I know you upset-" Garnet attempted to speak until Pearl cut her off "Upset! Is not the word Garnet! I humiliated myself in front of you! Like I always do!" her eyes were filling up with tear. Garnet embraced her girlfriend and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Pearl was in shock, for one thing she was naked in water, the other was to get kissed after everything that has happened. Pearl pushed her away slightly. And then quickly covered her chest with her arms. "Pearl, I know you aren't comfortable right now-"

"Garnet, I have no clothes on" she stated with embarrassment in her voice. Garnet then placed her hands over her head to create a beam of light that removed her clothing. Pearl saw her Girlfriend topless for the first time, which caused her to blush furiously. She averted her eyes away again. Pearl was left speechless, Garnet chuckled lightly "Now we are on equal levels" she moved closer to her, so that their body were touching, and began to kiss Pearl passionately. Pearl still completely frozen and speechless could only slightly open her mouth. Her brain could not function in this state of absolute shock. Garnet broke the kiss just to look at her for a quick moment. "I remember what you said last night" she said. Pearl bit her lip in discomfort. She had no idea what was next to come. "The way I make you feel, and how you want me to take charge" Pearl was still no responsive. "I love you" Garnet stated. This finally broke Pearl's silence. "Really?" she questioned. Garnet couldn't but chuckle again. "Of course" she used her hand to stroke through Pearl's hair, and the other to cup her face to make sure Pearl didn't try to move her face away from her. "I love everything about you, you may be shy but I find it to be one of your many extremely cute features, and your a great Gem, how could I not love you?" Garnet questioned. She smiled as she watched girlfriend become even more flushed then before. Even though Pearl was going to hate this, she felt that it would be fun to tease. "I also find it cute that you blush easily, which I'm sure your aware you do" Pearl mumbled "Your fault" Garnet laughed lightly, "I suppose it is, Well nothing left to do except one last thing" Pearl looked confused "What is that?" Garnet gave her a quick kiss on the lips and whispered in her ear. "Take charge, Remember?" Pearl froze again, _"This is really happening? Garnet and I are about to-"_


	4. Chapter 4

Garnet held her close and kissed her lightly on the lips "Now what would you like me to do first?"

Pearl's lips quivered in fear "I-I-uh, I" Pearl was at a complete lose for words. Unsure of how to react. Where to put her hands and where this was going to take them. Her body however despite being a Gem, did give off traditional signs of human female arousal such as her nipples became erected and her lowered womanhood to tingle.

Garnet chuckled "Are you going to make me work for this?" she asked. Pearl turned bright blue and looked her in the eyes.

"Nervous!" Pearl yelped out pulling away. Covering her chest "I want this, I want you, but let's not fool ourselves, I'm going to disappoint you"

Garnet came closer "Don't be silly, I'm here to please you; or as Amethyst would say I'm going get funky with my subordinates"

Pearl let out a nervous laugh "Oh, that Amethyst. She told me that I needed to get ummm, funky with my boss"

Pearl blushed more. Garnet laughed. "It sounds cute when you say it"

Pearl's eye narrowed a bit "I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for her"

Garnet smiled "You can't be too angry with her; she does mean well"

Pearl raised an eyebrow "How would you react, if she tricked you into drinking alcohol and made you act look a fool in front of your girlfriend"

Garnet laughed. "Alcohol makes me fall asleep"

Pearl huffed "I'm furious with her, I wanted to be heart felt and bold in front of you instead I was just-"

"Cute, as always"

Pearl looked away her hands still covered her breast. Garnet did not have the same modesty as her. Her breast where exposed and she didn't appear to discomforted by her own nudity. Pearl began to mumble "I don't always want to be the bashful nervous girlfriend"

Garnet still stood close to her; both their bodies where waist deep in water. "We can go at your pace" she said before bringing her into an embrace "Calm your nerves; I'll pleasure you, and you can call the shots"

Pearl nodded "Okay" she squeaked out.

Garnet smirked "Okay then, any ideas?" she said with a shrug.

Pearl's eyes widen "You mean you don't know?"

Garnet let out a laugh "Pearl, I've never done this before either"

Pearl gave a small smile "So, I guess we are in the same boat then?" she shrugged; still covering her chest.

Garnet gestured for her to lower her hands. Pearl slowly did exposing herself. Her eyes darted down as she noticed her erect nipples. Garnet put her hands on Pearl's shoulders. "What would you like me to do first?" Pearl bit her lip. Unsure how to answer, then a fairly innocent idea came to mind "Kiss my neck please?" she said. Garnet nodded and began to give Pearl light kisses on the left side of her neck. Pearl's eyes fluttered. She enjoyed the sensation. Garnet then placed her hands on Pearl's small breast and pushed her lightly to the closest wall. Pearl let out a small gasp of pleasure as Garnet gently messaged her breast. Pearl's hands were away from her own body. She was completely unaware of where to place them. Garnet began to suck on her neck lightly. Enough to leave marks but not enough to cause her Pearl any pain. Garnet then removed her hands from Pearl's breasts to her small bottom and lifted out of the water. By natural reaction Pearl's Legs wrapped around Garnet the best way possible despite being slippery from the water. Garnet began to kiss lower until she made her way to Pearl's breast. Now at eye level she kissed the left on first then the right. She was rewarded by a tiny moan from Pearl. She continued to lift her up more kissing her stomach along the way. Pearl's hands now on Garnet's shoulders lifter herself up more so Garnet could kiss her more the only thing is this caused Pearl to be almost eye level with Pearl's womanhood.

Pearl paused when she noticed this, Garnet was the first one to speak up. "Would you like me to continue?" Pearl nodded and stuttered out a response "Y-yes but how?"

Garnet then lifted Pearl higher. Pearl was completely against the wall and her legs swung over Garnet's shoulder. Garnet had her hands on Pearl's bottom for extra leverage and support. Now she was perfectly leveled with pearl's woman hood. Pearl's legs shook a bit feeling the warm breathe of Garnet's mouth on her lower area.

"Like this of course" Garnet coyly replied as she kissed her lower lips. Pearl winced at this. The sensation was pleasurable but she had no clue how to contain herself from screaming. Garnet's tongue moved back and forth and up and down Pearl's woman hood causing her to become more damp from her own juices.

Garnet then sucked lightly on the top where her most sensitive area was. Pearl whimpered in pleasure.

Garnet only had to suck for a short amount of time as her orgasm was near. Pearl whimpered and bit her lip "Garnet" She whined "It feels so good"

Her body was loosing control now. Her legs began to twitch as her hips bucked. It became harder for her to keep her back against the wall. With one final lick from Garnet her orgasm came. As she felt the fluid rush out of her body lost control completely as her hands grabbed Garnet's hair as she screamed in pleasure.

Garnet still moved her tongue around Pearl's swollen nub so she could ride out her orgasm. Pearl cried out "Garnet!"

Garnet then finally gave Pearl the break she needed and pulled her mouth away. She then moved Pearl's legs from off her shoulder so Pearl could rest in the water with her. Pearl was practically limp from the experience. She exhaled slightly "I-I must say that was something else"

Garnet smiled and wiped her mouth "Glad you liked" Pearl nodded rubbing the back of head "I did, maybe a bit to much" she said giving a nervous laugh. She looked over to to Garnet who just just shrugged "Better that you liked it then not, I was nervous it was not going to pleasurable for you"

Pearl's eyes went wide "R-really? Why would you be nervous around me"

Garnet chuckle a bit "I could say the same for you"

Pearl paused, thinking it over Garnet was right.

"Y-your right, I shouldn't be so nervous around you, but can you blame me? It's not easy having a crush on your boss I know how juvenile the word _**crush**_ it but it nothing far from the truth!"

Garnet crossed her arms "You know whats worse. Having a _**crush**_ on a teammate; and having Amethyst tease me about it"

Pearl moved closer to her "What would she say?"

Garnet cleared her throat "The usual things in her words not mine she told I should order you to strip tease me or go on a fake mission and have m way with you"

Pearl slapped her hand to her Gem "That Gem seriously?! She told me to funky with my boss!"

The two looked at each other and laughed after that Pearl quickly asked "Well, Garnet would you like me to...you know" Pearl made the nervous gesture with her hands as she pointed. Garnet just shook her head no.

"I'm far to shy for that right now" She said in her usual voice. Which caught Pearl by surprise.

"You? Shy? Your joking right?" Pearl asked.

Garnet just shrugged "Hey, your not the only work in progress here" she replied. Pearl blushed and smiled some more. Then looked around for a quick second.

"We should get out of the water, dry up, get dressed...and maybe undress again?" said pointing up to her low profile style bed on top of one of the water fall pillars. Garnet smirked at her seductive comment. "Sure, just take it easy on me" Garnet replied.

The Next Morning...

Waking up with her lover was a blissful but it did have to end. Garnet by surprise was still asleep. With this time Pearl made her way out of her room and into Steven's room just to see Amethyst there by herself. "Steven is still not home from spending time with his dad?"

Amethyst just gave her a smug look "He came home this morning but then left with Connie, he asked where you guys were and I said you were on a mission"

Pearl gave a glare to her. "How early was this?"

Amethyst snorted a bit "Why don't you check the time P"

Pearl looked over to Steven's cookie cat clock to see the time. To her horror she say "3:41pm!" she shrieked. ""That's practically the whole day!"

Amethyst laughed "Well that's what happens after you experience the big "O" you fall asleep!" she busted out into another fit of laughter while Pearl stood there in embarrassment.

"Will you ever stop teasing me!?"

"Will you ever lighten up?"

"NO!"

"Well, looks like you know your answer" Amethyst said with a smirk. "Wake up sleeping beauty so we can plan a next mission"

Before Pearl could say another thing Garnet came from behind her "Something the matter?" she asked hugging Pearl from behind and kissing her neck. "Amethyst isn't teasing you is she?"

Amethyst gulped a bit, not sure of what Pearl or Garnet were going to do next. Pearl looked at Garnet unsure of what to do; Garnet smirked and pulled her into a full on lip locking kiss for Amethyst to see. Pearl returned the kiss as Amethyst watched in horror.

"EEWWW! Get a room!" Amethyst yelled covering her eyes and leaving to her room. Th two finished their kiss and laughed.

"I know a few other tricks to quite her down" Garnet said. Pearl kissed her again.

"Let's not waste them all on her today shall we?" Pearl replied with a wink

"Very well then, let's look and see if we need to go on any missions, if not we can proceed on what we were doing last night" Garnet stated escorting her lover by the hand to the wrap bad.

THE END


End file.
